Betrayed
by Bluejay141519
Summary: Warning: contains major spoilers for season 2! Rated M 'cause of some swearing and I'm paranoid. Nightwing whump! Full summary inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Full summery: What if Kaldur actually turned? and wanted revenge for Aquagirl in a big way? and he just happened to set his sight on, oh, I don't know, Nightwing? Grayson whump! **

**My first fanfic so please be kind! Review even if you think its awful! Please!**

**I do not own Young justice.**

* * *

Nightwing's P.O.V.

"I had not believed Nightwing until this moment."

_Believe me about What?_

With a kick to the stomach that sent goon #9 (but hey who's counting?) over the railing I turned to see Aquaman talking with Kaldur and it wasn't going that well.

"Fantastic" he muttered.

Making sure he wasn't needed else where he flipped of the platform he was on and landed in front of his double agent. Knowing that Kaldur wouldn't hurt him he felt relatively safe standing close to him although if he wanted to Aqualad could cross the distance before he had time to react and do some damage. But he wouldn't. Would he?

Pushing his doubt away he tried to reason with Kaldur. _Got to make it look real. _Not that he had much to do. His team trusted him and Kaldur was definitely throwing the blame around. _Man if we get through this in one piece Aqualad should really think about an acting career. Heck he's even got it down to the facial expression. Especially His eyes. Wait-_

His thought process cut short as the conversation turned back his way. _Test him._

"How could you do it? he said with fake pain in his voice.

"How could I what?"

"How could you just flip the switch. Go from helping people and leading a life that no one else could have to being just another screwed up bad-guy?"

_His eyes, there is something wrong with his eyes._ They were full and burning with anger. _No. Hatred. _Pure and undiluted. Directed straight at Nightwing.

A wicked smile appeared on his former friends face.

"That's the point, Nightwing. I DID switch sides."

_Oh, Sh- _

Nightwing's eyes widened as he realized a moment to late what kaldur meant. Faster than he thought possible Kaldur closed the distance between them and preceded to plunge one of his water swords into Dick's abdomen. Everything stopped.

"Why?" He whispered.

"You know why."

* * *

*Flashback*

The circus tent was filling with people as the police showed up to arrest a man. A young dick look up at his best friend.

"Rachel, why did that man hurt my dad?"

A small smile formed on her lips as she glanced down at him.

"Don't be naive, Robin. Bad People do bad things because they can."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are they bad?"

Taking a deep breathe she explained.

"Well, most have something hurt inside them and hurting others is the only way they know how to deal with it."

"What about the rest ?"

Her eyes hardened.

"The rest were always meant to be evil. And there is no changing what they are."

*End flashback*

* * *

Bluejay's P.O.V.

Ripping her sword from the body of another one if black manta's badies she spun around delivering a kick to the guy on her left.

"NEXT!" she yelled like she was taking orders. Suddenly she felt a little tickle in her stomach. She touched her hand to the increasingly painful spot on her abdomen checking for blood. All Clean.

_Why the heck would I not be bleeding if-Oh, god. _Whipping around to where she knew Dick was she found her answer.

"NIGHTWING!" the scream tore through her before she could stop it. But she wasn't around hear it. The Bluejay was already hurtling toward her brothers murderer.

* * *

***Rachel is and OC of mine that becomes The Bluejay. I will Probably write a story about her but for now all you need to know is that she grew up with Dick in the circus (although he doesn't remember it.) and she has the power to manipulate atoms at will. She is immortal because of this.**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Connor's P.O.V.**

"None of us wanted to believe this!" he yelled. "How could you betray us?!"

"You dare question me? After all of you let Tula die?!"

So this was it then. Not that he doubted Nightwing's skills as a spy, but come on, Dick. Kaldur? A traitor? Yeah, right.

Well, he _was _right. I mean I could practically fell the hate radiating of his former team leader. And it all seemed focused..

On...

One...

Person.

"NIGHTWING!" Conner heard the scream from above, just as time slowed to a halt.

The battle seemed to have paused as the eyes of every single superhero stopped to stare at the sword through Dick's abdomen.

"Say hi to Tula for me." Kaldur said loud enough for everyone to hear. Or maybe it was just his super-hearing. It didn't matter. He was to shocked to care.

"SAY HI YOUR SELF!" A female voice screeched as a foot materialized out of no where and kicked Aqualad in the head, effectively making him drop his water swords and send him flying across the room.

Time speed back up.

The battle was on again with a renewed force that would have sent the light running for their mommies. As Nightwing fell Superman caught him and Conner, reassured that he was in good hands, decided to take out his feeling of helplessness on the person that made him that way. He found Kaldur across the room getting the LIVING FUCK punched of him by the Bluejay. He jumped and landed next to her.

"My turn." He said with a grave voice. but amidst all the chaos of his emotions he did feel relieved that someone else had anger issues. The Blujay was a girl of action and she couldn't stop what had happened even though she was less than 5 feet from him. She felt the same way I did. He shook his head to clear it. The battle was still on and the Bluejay was needed else where. She stopped mid-punch when I had talked and was now looking at me as though just realizing that there were other people around. Unfortunately Aqualad took this chance to land a kick to her gut sending her flying across the room and into a wall.

The traitor didn't even put his foot down before superboy landed a - well a superman punch that sent him in the opposite direction to have a Kaldur shape imprint forever engraved in the side off Malina island.

"Fell better?" he asked spitting out blood.

"Not even close." he growled and lunged again.

**A.N.**

**Sorry its so short! Next chapter will be longer, I Promise! Please review! And thanks to those that did!**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**I will be posting chapter three this week. ITS GONNA HAPPEN I PROMISE!**

**I'm still alive. Sorry its so late! I knew that chapter two was too short. Sure enough i found the rest of it in my math notebook. So here it is!**

***YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ***

**5 minutes and 2 new holes in the mountain later, Conner was standing above a bloody Kaldur, anger not yet spent.**

**Kalder laughed manically, spiitting out blood.**

**"You never give up, Conner, I'll give you that" he said through clenched teeth**

**"So let's make a deal" he continued "You can take me down...or you can save everyone from this bomb. I have heard the yield is quite impressive."**

**Conner hesitated, momentarily cconfused at what he said. Kaldur took the opportunity to run.**

**"Two minutes." he sneered before diving into the water.**

CHAPTER TWO

_NIGHTWING:_ _short? __**SHORT?!**_** THAT WAS LIKE THREE SENTENCES! **

_ME: _**I'm sorry! I just had to finish it!**

_NIGHTWING:_ **JUST TELL THEM IF I LIVE OR DIE!**

ME:** :)**

_NIGHTWING:_ **You are having way to much fun with this.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to Red Blaze 16**

* * *

**Alright chapter three has arrived! I am making good on my promise to post sooner rather than later. And as always REVIEWS PLEASE! If you think it sucks, Great just tell me!**

**Please? **

**Anyway. On with the show.**

* * *

**Bluejay's P.O.V.**

Have you ever flown? Not in a plane or hang glider or something. I mean fly, by yourself, alone in the sky, knowing that you can never fall.

No?

Well, I have and let me tell you- it is the most amazing feeling in the world. Never have I felt so free. So alive. Which is the complete opposite of what I'm feeling right now. Watching the only person in this world I still care about die. Because I was to slow.

Later, in official statements, many heroes will describe the feeling as though time stopped or slowed down. And I will swear that Black Manta found some voodoo priest to lay some mojo down. And Later I would still be watching him as I always have everyday of my life. To see if he remembers. But that's beside the point.

Even after sending Aqualad flying with a _perfect _mid-air kick to the face. (which I would have been proud of had the circumstances been different) And calling him every inappropriate word in every language I knew, I still did not feel better. I didn't expect to. But the pressure on my chest had lessened when I hurt him, and I enjoyed being able to breathe again. So I did what anybody would have done at that moment._  
_

I beat the shit out of Kaldur.

And I had SO MUCH FUN!

"We must get together and do this again sometime!" I yelled at him. "How about thursday, 4 O'Clock?"

I don't know if you do the whole epic-crime-fighting-vigilante-type-thingy, but if you do you'll know what I'm talking about when I say I might have slightly forgotten what I was doing. I mean I didn't REALLY want to kill Kaldur... (okay, okay, maybe a little)

(alright A LOT)

(Jeez)

But if Conner hadn't "stopped" me, that punch would have sent the ex-atlantian to his grave. I mean, you've got to understand. Us without powers (mostly) get used to fighting in a, say, a "mode" or "groove". (and I don't mean like, dancing) Everything becomes a blur of actions and reactions, blocks and counters. Sometimes you don't really know how you fight. Especially when your angry.

Or hurt.

Or panicking.

Which was me. Right now. The opposite of what I get when I'm flying. Comprende?

No?

OK, where was I? Right, punch with too much power* in it, about to kill Kaldur. Got it.

So, I was I was all in the zone when suddenly someone caught my fist.

"Conner?" I whispered, as my fight slammed to a hault.

WHAM!

Sharp pain exploded in my stomach as I went flying into a mech' effectively destroying it and any ability I had left to think clearly. I mean, when somebody has to say your name 5 times before you realize that they are talking to you, its a pretty good sign that you have a concussion. Especially after landing on a metal robot. Wait, I already said that. Did I? Have I mentioned the symptoms of head trauma? Oh, well you see-

"OH SHIT!" I gasped as Aquaman yanked me out of the path of a rampaging mech.

"Let's go!" he yelled at me before throwing me in the direction of my dying friend. And the 50 something Manta Minions focused on finishing him off.

Ok, Ok. Major battle. Fighting. Dipshits with guns. I got this.

Best friend bleeding to death on the ground.

I don't got this.

"What the hell do I-" WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR SOME BREAKING NEWS! SUPERBOY VOTED HERO OF THE YEAR AFTER SAVING THE BLUEJAY FROM POSSIBLY THE HARDEST DECISION OF HER LIFE! SUPERBOY WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW?

"There's a bomb." a quiet voice said.

"Conner? What happened? Where's Kaldur?" I yelled through the com.

"He's gone. Everybody needs to get out. We have less than 2 minutes!" I start the clock in my head.

"You heard superboy, move!" the growl came from batman.

I stumbled over to dick who was (impressively) still bleeding.

It's deja vu.

My brain shuts down, with the realization of how similar it is to where we were 15 yrs ago. He's dying. Oh, god. He's dying, he's dying and my hands won't work and I can't lift him but he's dying and Ican'tsavehimIcan'tsavehimIcan'tsavehimIcan't-

"Rachel"

gasping I looked up to see superman.

"I got him. Can you give us a shield?"

Numbly, I nodded my head and raised a bubble of pure energy around us, as we flew out the north entrance to the bioship. Just as we exited the mountain I realized:

My clock had stopped ticking.

A massive boom was heard for about a millisecond before our eardrums shattered and our screams fell on deaf ears. I was launched into the sky, so high that I touched the stars, and then I was falling, falling for ever towards the sea.

"We die together" my last resolution whispered through the darkness of the night.

* * *

**A.N. **

**BAM! Oh, that was awesome! No? You hated it? I have to run for my life? Tell me in reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. I know. waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy too long of a break between chapters. That's the problem with going to a voc. school. every other week you get really busy.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"O My God." the strained whisper floated over to Superboy's ears.

He managed to drag his gaze away from what used to be Malena island to look at Meg'ann, her face horror reflected by those around her. She had been forced to depart from her spot on the beach to the middle of the ocean, effectively saving everyone on the bioship.

Except not everyone was on the ship.

Superman and the Bluejay were still out there. Add one critically injured Nightwing, multiply by the croations still attacking and divide by a bomb of alien origin. Carry the one. Check your work. And PRESTO you get not enough time to run away from said alien-tech-bomb-thingy. And your dead.

But if you factor in the properties of being two half immortals where very little can kill you, you just might end up outside the mountain when the bomb detonates. And be falling. Two miles. Strait down. Unconscious.

At the site of their falling comrades, the inside of the bioship dissolves into chaos. Heroes screaming, crying, or standing mute in terror and shock.

"_QUIET!" _the sharp command came from batman. Of course. Only he could keep a level head when his first protege and adopted son is most likely dead. or at least soon to be. He looks at me.

"Can you hear them?" he whispers.

Everybody stops as they realize that Superman isn't the only one with enhanced hearing. I clear my head. And listen. The sounds of falling debris and the waves of the sea combine to make a deafening racket. But I push it to the back of my mind like one would with white noise. I listen for the sound of air rushing past bodies, for the sound of some of that air to be moving in and out of lungs, for blood (hopefully) still pulsing from a open wound. Anything.

_There!_

It's faint. So faint I think I've Imagined it. But it's still there. Constant. A heartbeats. No. _Heatbeats. _At least two.

"They're alive." I get out, choking on the words.

Instantly Meg'ann opened a hatch in the back of the ship, in which Wonder woman and Martian Manhunter flew out. Wonder Woman shot for Nightwing, Manhunter went for Superman. I tense to lunge for The Bluejay, trying to judge if I could reach her.

"Wait." Aquaman stopped me.

"You won't make it."

"Neither will Bluejay. She can't survive that" I reply.

"It doesn't matter." Robin spoke from his chair.

"Even at their top speed, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter won't be able to catch them before they hit the water. Superman should be ok, the Bluejay I'm not sure about, and Nightwing...If he's not dead already, he's going to be." Robin's voice cracked when he spoke about his older brother, and he made no attempt to hide it.

*Black Canary stood and walked to the hole.

"I got it. Meg'ann, a little room please."

Miss Martian opened the hole so it was a wide platform leading into the sea. Canary took a deep breath, placed her feet, and let loose a horrific scream that carried across the water.

JLA and YJ held their breathe and waited. Just when they thought all hope was lost, that they were about to watch the death of two of their friends, something happened. A sonic boom was heard followed by a shock wave that blew everybody back a couple steps.

And a flash of blue light came from on of the falling heroes.

* * *

**A.N. **

**Review, Reviews, Reviews !**

**They encourage us writers to write or (in my case) POST!**

***Black Canary is Bluejay's mentor.***


	6. Chapter 5

**I know. I'm just so bad at updating and I feel so awful about the month and a half long wait for what few readers this stories have. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Special thanks to Red Blaze 16.**

* * *

Bluejay's P.O.V.

Most people assume that being a superhero is awesome. You know, you got all the adoring fans, have museums in your name, get to go to all the good parties. That sort of fantastic fame that everyone wants. Everyone loves you and all you have to worry about is what seamstress will fix the tear in your suit without revealing your identity to the world.

What a pile bullshit.

I don't know where that "If I was a superhero, I would be invincible" stereo type came from 'cause they should really stop with it. Being a superhero sucks. Half of us don't have a family, have never been excepted as an equal in society,and often are in life or death situations. Apparently we make it look easy when fighting the latest death machine from type (a) criminal, but mostly, we're about a fraction away from dying at any given moment. Not fun.

But don't get me wrong there are perks. Like having the subconscious ability to heal yourself _by rearranging the atoms in your cells to fix any damage down to them. _Only Problem? It takes a lot of time to wake up on your own. Kinda like when your really tired, you sleep for a long time unless somebody or something wakes you. ( thank-you Black Canary!)

A scream pierced my VERY sensitive but working ears and snapped into consciousness, so powerful it felt like a pair of defibrillator , I blinked the blue tint from in front of my eyes, and flipped so I was facing the ocean. Momentarily confused on the current events, until I saw Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman flying toward me.

2 Leaguers?

I look down. Us. Not me. They are flying toward _us. _

The memories come rushing back along with the realization that they would not reach our little group in time. Great.

Another superhero perk? I can fly.

Like starting a car, a burst of blue light was emitted from my chest and I poured on the speed, shooting straight down in an effort to reach my friends. Only problem? There was no way I could carry both of them. No contest. Sorry superman but you can survive this fall. I hope. Still going down I jwas gaining on Nightwing, but the sea was gaining on him. i guestimate. About a 1,000 ft before he hit a concrete wall of water. 20 yards away from him.

500 ft.

10 yards.

200 ft.

1 foot away.

OH SHI-!

At the last secound I evened out with dick, grabbed him and leveled out almost simultaneously. The blue haze behind my eyes telling me I pushed it. Breathing heavy, I ripped across the water. I didn't want to to turn around and return to the bioship. I didn't want to explain why I can't save him. I didn't want to _let him go._

My eyes start to water and not from the wind. I choked out a sob as I raced home, never more than 2 ft above the water. I leaving a trail. For the the team and for him. For Kaldur. This energy signature was mine and mine alone and everybody knew.

As the tears ran down my face, I sent my thoughts out like a beacon. The Martians would here it and I couldn't care less. This was for that traitor.

"_You know where I'm going. You know what I want. Find me. Or I will Find YOU."_

* * *

**A.N.**

**So what did you think? I know I was supposed to get this up by thanksgiving break but I was in vermont from friday to sunday and you probally don't care. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Review!**


End file.
